parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Alvin
Variations *'Alvin and the Backyard Gang and Alvin in Concert: '''The original arrangement is very much like the first arrangement, but with different instrumentation of the Alvin Theme Song used in the concert is the same as the rest of the BYG series, but it also uses the instruments that were later used in the first 13 seasons of Alvin & Friends with synthesized instruments are used modern mix. *'Alvin & Friends (Seasons 1-18), Alvin Live! In New York City, A Day In The Park With Alvin, Alvin's Big Surprise, Alvin's Musical Castle and Alvin's Birthday Bash: Live In Concert: 'The modern song is sped up and uses a different set of instruments. This is the most famous version of The Alvin Theme Song, the same as the version used for Seasons 1-3, but with the cartoony sound effects removed, another synthesized version of the song, based on the more synthesized remix of the song, modernizing the vocals are toned down, the version is a mix of the version used in A Day in the Park with Alvin, and Seasons 1-13, another modern synthesized version of the song. This version is also used in a lot of other Alvin stage shows like Alvin's Open House, Alvin's Theatre, Alvin's Colorful World!, and a few others, it again becomes more modern, this time with added sound effects like a carhorn and a hip-hop variation, but also includes aspects of the original song. *'Alvin & Friends (Season 14- forward): 'The song becomes more contemporary with a new hip-hop remix. It even includes a verse that's rapped. Song Omissions ''Although the Alvin Theme Song has been used in many episodes, it has also been omitted numerous times. The following releases do not contain The Alvin Theme Song. Home Videos #Imagination Island (although used as a score for when Alvin greets ??? and DJ Tanner) #Alvin Safety #Alvin's Great Adventure #Alvin's First Adventures #My Party with Alvin #Come on Over to Alvin's House #Let's Go to the Zoo (although used as a score at the beginning and the end) #The Land of Make-Believe #Can You Sing That Song? #Let's Make Music #Let's Go to the Fire House #Dino-Mite Birthday #Celebrating Around The World #Alvin's Animal ABC's #Hi! I'm Casper (Riff)! #The Best of Alvin #Once Upon a Mighty Tale #Let's Go on Vacation #Alvin's Jungle Friends #I Can Do It! #A Very Merry Christmas #I Love My Friends Trivia *In the live tours, the theme is shortened to only the first and last stanzas. *For Alvin's 20th Anniversary, the song was remixed in a hip-hop fashion and was put into a music video with modern clips of the TV show and various videos. *In live appearances, being Alvin's theme song, the rodent guy makes his entrance when it plays. *The last couple notes of the theme song are heard at the end of The Backyard Gang Rap. *In Season 7 of the theme song a promo video of Rachel (Gianna) and Kristy (Sarah) riding on the bench was shown. *The only four Alvin videos/shows where "I Love You" wasn't sung: "Rock with Alvin" (though it was an underscore for when Alvin came to life, then at the end), "Imagination Island", "Alvin Live! In New York City" (both due to a lawsuit over the song at the time), and "Best Fairy Tales" (for unknown reasons). *Though "I Love You" is usually sung at the end of most Alvin media, it was sung near the beginning of most Backyard Gang (with the exception of "Alvin Goes to School" and "Alvin in Concert"). Category:Segments